After the war
by KageRaion
Summary: The war with the Quincies are over. After getting his injuries healed, Shunsui is informed about the recovery of two certain individuals one of which he didn't expect to ever see again. (The story is told in Shunsui's point of view)


"I've healed your injuries the best I can head-captain but you still need some bandages for a few days"

"Okay 3rd seat Yamada"

He walked over to a table and picked up a few rolls of bandages that he wrapped around my foot, shoulder and chest.

Once he was sure they were on tight enough, he excused himself since he had others to treat.

As he left, I looked out of the window at the destroyed parts of the Seireitei which was gonna take a long time to build up.

I put on my uniform but as I was about to put on my Haori, I just looked at the number on it.

It was still weird that it was number one instead of eight which it had been for over 200 years.

"You sure left a big spot to fill, Old-Man Yama"

I put it on and once my kimono was over my soulders, Nanao came in.

"Captain I just got some news"

"What is it Nanao?"

"Come"

She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me with her and down the hallways until we reached a room.

"Nanao what's going on?"

"I heard Kotetsu and Kotsubaki speak with Isane earlier and they said something that caught my attention.

-I had to ask if it was true and when Isane confirmed it, she gave me permission to take you here"

"Ask if what was true?"

"Let's just go in"

She opened the door and we walked in.

The room was bigger than normal and it seemed to be two beds in there but I couldn't see the other one that well due to the curtain between them.

But on the bed I could see was Katsurou.

It was a relief to see that he didn't seem that injured, the only medical I could see was the IV in his arm.

"According to the 3rd seats, he fought the Quincy that injured your eye and besides a few small wounds, he's okay"

"So what's the IV for?"

"He apparently used up a lot of energy and Reiatsu so it's to help him restore it faster"

"I see"

I then heard a beeping noise and looked around.

"Do you hear that Nanao?"

"Yes sir"

"It sounds like it's somewhere in the room but Katsurou doesn't have anything attacked to him that can make that noise"

I looked at her and saw how her expression turned slightly sad but yet happy somehow.

"That's why I brought you here

-The news I had wasn't about Katsurou. It's about someone else"

She grabbed the curtain seperating the beds and pulled it away.

I couldn't believe my eyes at first when I saw who it was that laid there, it was non other than my oldest and dearest friend.

An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose, an IV in his arm and next to him was a monitor that kept an eye on his heart which was were the beeps came from.

_**But how could **__**Jūshirō be here and alive?**_

He used Kamikake to take the Soul King's place which should had taken his life.

"How is this possible?"

"The 3rd seats said that when they took Katsurou back to the 12th division after his battle, he used a healing Kidō that they had never seen before and as you can see, it saved captain Ukitake's life"

"Incredible"

"I have to agree"

I turned towards the door were the voice came from and saw lieutenant Kotetsu

"I couldn't believe it myself that there is a Kidō that strong but apparently there is"

"I guess we have to ask Katsurou a bit more about it when he wakes up"

"Yes. Besides his smaller wounds from his battle with the Quincy, he is okay and will wake up once his Reiatsu has been restored to a certain level"

"What about Jūshirō, I asked and looked at my friend"

"From what I can tell, he's gonna be okay but his recovery may be long and tough.

-His lungs are restored but slightly weak which is what the fluid in the IV is for. It's a special medicine that will help his body strengthen them but I'm afraid I don't know how long it will take"

"Is he still gonna be sick once he has recovered?"

"Not at all. His lungs may be weak at the moment but they are healthier than ever so you don't have to worry about that Head-captain"

I sighed in relief. Hearing that Jūshirō's illness was gone was amazing news since it meant he would be better than ever once he wakes up.

"Once the medicine has taken full affect and we're sure he can breathe well on his own, we'll remove the IV and Oxygen mask

-Then it's just to wait until he wakes up"

"I understand"

Lieutenant Kotetsu nodded and excused herself.

"I'll go and see if I can find Okikiba"

"That's a good idea Nanao"

I was about to walk to the door when she stopped me.

"I said that I will find him

-Stay here with these two for a while. I know that you want that"

I looked at her before smiling"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

She left and I sat down on a chair between the beds.

"I'm glad the two of you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost more people I care about."

I had already lost so many people I care about. My brother, his wife, Old-man Yama and Unohana.

But at least I still had Nanao, Jūshirō and Katsurou.

_**I tried to visit the 4th as much as I could and one day, 3rd seat Yamada was standing outside the room. **_

"I'm sorry head-captain but you can't go in yet"

"Why?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu is doing a more detailed check-up since she believes lieutenant Ukitake will wake up soon"

"Okay. I'll just wait here then"

He nodded and left since he had duties to attend to while I leaned against the wall opposite the door.

"_Let's hope Suro waked up today. It would lift a bit of the worry"_

A while later, lieutenant Kotetsu came out and smiled when she saw me.

"Lieutenant Ukitake has woken up"

"That's good news

-What about Jūshirō?"

"I took him off the medicine that would help strengthen his lungs since it's not needed anymore. I will remove the mask in a few days once I'm sure he can breathe well on his own"

"I understand.

-It's good to hear both their recoveries are going the right way"

"It it"

She then left and I walked into the room were I saw Katsurou sitting up in his bed, a few pillows behind his back.

"Hi kiddo"

He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Uncle Shunsui"

I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Good to see you're better. You must have really used up a lot of your reiatsu since you've slept for a week"

He chukled at bit which felt good to hear.

"Well, having a new Bankai and using a powerful Kidō drains you I guess"

"A new Bankai?"

"The once I've had until now was apparently only half of its true power. After I split up from the rest of you, Kuroi managed to calm me down and he then told me the truth"

"I see"

I then sat down and placed my hat at the foot of the bed.

"So what's happened while I was alseep?"

"Not that much. A lot of people are still recovering from injuries and the rest have begun the rebuilding of their respective barracks"

"I understand"

He turned his head to look at his fists and let out a sigh before looking at me again.

"I guess you wonder what happened"

"A bit"

"Well, when Kiyone and Sentarō brought me back to the 12th division, Kuroi reminded me about a Kidō I had read about many years ago"

"What kind of Kidō was it?"

"It has the ability to restore anything to a healthy state.

-If someone has been sick for a while, that Kidō can heal whatever part of their body that has been sick to a state before it happened or if they've lost a part of their body, destroy it"

He then looked towards the bed were Jūshirō was.

"In dad's case, it restored every organ in his body that Mimihagi consumed"

"Amazing"

"It is. But I have to admit that I was afraid to do it since I didn't know if my Reiatsu would be enough

-But I had to at least try. I just... couldn't let my father die like that if there was a way to save him"

I saw a few tears in the corners of his eyes and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Suro.

-But there's no need to worry anymore. Lieutenant Kotetsu said herself that Jūshirō will be fine once he wakes up and that's all thanks to you kiddo"

He looked at me and I could tell that my words had worked because of the smile he gave me.

"You're right"

_**Katsurou had to stay in the 4th for about four days before he was released and allowed to get back to work. **_

I was waiting outside the gates of the 13th division ground.

It was lunchtime and the two of us had agree to meet up and go to the 4th together.

I then saw Suro coming towards him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but the others were having some trouble moving some rubble"

"It's fine.

-Now let's go see how your dad is doing"

He nodded and we made our way to the 4th division.

"Hello head-captain, Katsurou"

"Hi Isane.

-Any news?"

"Actually yes. Earlier today when I was examining the captain, I came to the conclusion that he's able to breathe well on his own so I removed the oxygen mask"

"That's great. It means he's one step closer to waking up"

"Yes and I believe it should happen soon since his body has recovered very well"

**We then made our way to the right room. **

After Suro had been allowed to leave, Jūshirō had been moved to a smaller, more private room in a part of the division that wasn't that noisy.

We walked inside and sat down.

I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved to see Jūshirō without the oxygen mask over his face, the IV in his arm and monitor to keep an eye on his heart.

Now it looked like he was simply sleeping rather than recovering from what had happened.

"We're glad you're better Jūshirō"

"We sure are"

I looked at Suro and in his eyes, I saw a glimpse of hope and happiness as he looked down at his father's sleeping face.

Even though they aren't father and son by blood, these two care deeply about each other as much as or if not more than those related to each other.

Since he was younger, Suro has always helped taking care of Jūshirō when he was sick or recovering from injuries like our battle in Fake Karakura town.

Jūshirō in turn has always been there to help Katsurou and support him like a father should.

**We sat there and talked for a while. Suro telling me about his first day back at the division and how happy people was to have him back. **

"Shall we get going Suro?"

"Yeah. I have to head back to Rukia can have her break"

He was about to stand up but stopped halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"I could have swore I felt a grip on my hand"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

I walked over and saw that Jūshirō was indeed having a weak grip on Suro's hand.

"Do you think...?"

"Yes.

-Stay here, I'll go get lieutenant Kotetsu"

He nodded and I walked out of the room.

Luckily for me, lieutenant Kotetsu stepped out of a room a few doors down.

"Something the matter, head-captain?"

"Katsurou and I believe that Jūshirō is waking up"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We were about to leave when Katsurou felt a grip on his hand"

"I see. I'll come have a look"

**She followed me back and while she examined Jūshirō, we had to wait in the hallway. **

When she came out, she smiled at us.

"He's asking for the two of you"

"So he's awake, Suro asked"

"Yes"

I smiled and looked at Katsurou.

"Go in. I'll be there soon"

"Okay"

He walked inside and I turned to lieutenant Kotetsu.

"How is he?"

"Tired but that's to be expected after what he went through. Everything else is fine"

"That's good to hear"

I thanked her and walked inside were I saw Suro talking to Jūshirō.

Despite the tired look in his eyes, my best friend gave me a warm smile when he saw me.

"Shunsui"

"Hi Juu"

I walked over to them and gave him a gentle hug.

"It's great to see you're okay"

I released the hug and saw down.

"How are you old friend?"

"Tired"

"I can understand that after what you've been through"

_**We talked for a little while until Jūshirō fell asleep. I don't blame him. Despite the weeks he was alseep, he must be exhausted from everything that has happened, the war with the Quincies, the removal of Mimihagi and being brought back from the brink of death. **_

_**Suro and I decided to leave to let him sleep and for the next weeks he had to spend in the 4th, we always showed up around that same time each day. **_

_**As soon as my friend was allowed to leave, Suro, Nanao and I took him to the grave of Old-man Yama and later that evening, we sat in the 1st division garden just enjoying the peace. **_

_Author notes_

_I'm finaly getting over the so called "writter block" that my mom calls it and are getting back into my stories. _

_A new chapter of Jūshirō's will come later this week and a final part of my Unexpected event story will also come soon. _

_I hope you enjoy this piece and look forward to more updates on my stories. _


End file.
